


Fear

by slythiewrites



Series: House of Horrors [2]
Category: AOMG, Jay Park (Musician), K-pop
Genre: Abuse, Basement, Blood, Confusion, Do Not Attempt, Don't Try This At Home, Drowning, Gore, Hanging, Haunted Houses, Horror, I'm probably forgetting something, Infant Death, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Necrophilia, Psychological Horror, Suicide, Thriller, Urban Legends, Violence, check the tags - Freeform, dub-con, i feel like that was necessary, psycho-thriller, read the tags, seriously, sorry in advance, this is my tag for what i forgot, this is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythiewrites/pseuds/slythiewrites
Summary: Happy HalloweeeeenOoOOoOooOOOoooSO I was supposed to write this fic based off this prompt:The ghost at the movie theater wants everyone to watch one particular snippet of film.Buuuuut like always I got ahead of myself with the help of my friend C. H. Anice.So here's hardcore super intense fic. Like it's obviously no Stephen King but please check these tags before you continue, alright? Cool.Enjoy!





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> LAST CHANCE Y'ALL
> 
> CHECK  
> THE  
> TAGS
> 
> THIS FIC HAS SOME FUCKED UP SHIT IN IT.  
> I'm not trying to trigger no one. I did my best to put all the tags I could think of. This fic is not suitable for like anyone, honestly, lmfao.
> 
> Also, don't like, try any of this at home. Not a one part. Not even answering the phone.

“I'm so excited!” Leslie squealed, she had been looking forward to  _ Hands _ , the romantic comedy, for weeks.

"I can't believe you got me to see this lovey dovey ass movie." Jay told her as they approached the ticket taker. 

“I heard reviews saying the film is what dreams are made of.” The man piped up as he grabbed the tickets from Jay. Their fingertips brushed and Jay shuddered at the cold deel of his flesh.

The man looked  _ strange _ ; cracked pale skin, jaundiced eyes, a sick wide grin and a penetrating stare. Jay cleared his throat as Leslie murmured a routine response. He handed the tickets back to them, making sure to brush Jay’s hand once again. They chalked his appearance up to smoking and bad health and went on to their theater, but Jay couldn't shake the feeling that the guy was still staring at them, even as they rounded the corner and proceeded down the hall. 

They were an hour into the movie, and Jay didn’t think it could get any more cliche than it had been. The current scene showed the couple taking a walk during the fall season; brown and orange leaves covered the ground, while the trees were bare above them. They stopped in the center of the path and stared deeply into each other’s eyes, confessing their love for each other. Leslie sniffled, dabbing at the corner of her eyes while Jay held back a snigger and bumped her elbow

"Dude, look at this creepy set guy in the background."

Leslie looked beyond the couple, indeed finding a man dressed in a business suit standing just beyond the characters. You couldn't make out the features of his face, but you could see he had eyes and a mouth which was spread open in a devious grin.

“Oh my goodness how did this get past editing? That is soo creepy!" Leslie exclaimed a little louder than expected. Jay shushed her, but other voices in the theater were mumbling about the man as well.

The man stood there for just a moment before he began moving forward. It seemed almost as if he glitched his way towards the couple; in one spot one second, closer the next second. Leslie held tight to Jay’s wrist as she stared forward in fear. It soon became obvious that this was not part of the film when the man stood just on the other side of the couple and looked out at the theater. Though he was closer his face was still blurry, only his rotten yellow teeth showing along with bloodshot eyes. And then, he disappeared, the movie fading to black moments after.

"Babe, we should leave." Jay whispered, reaching for their jackets and the popcorn. Something about that was way off. "Get up, come on."

Leslie made to stand, but she exclaimed she couldn't move. At the same time, Jay noticed he was stuck as well, unable to gather their belongings. Suddenly everyone began panicking at once, jerking by the hips to try and flee, but no one able to. 

"I can't get up!" Someone yelled.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Jay looked at Leslie with sheer terror in his eyes.

The theater became anxious; voices were rising with the tension level as everyone worried over being stuck in their seats. Suspense hung in the air. Jay held Leslie’s gaze, sensing her fear through his own. He could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, beating his ribcage in an attempt to escape.

Then, sharp and loud laughter boomed loudly. Everyone stopped and looked around. The sound was dark, chilling, and in their heads. Jay felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the sound died down. The crowd waited in anticipation for another sound or appearance, and they didn't have to wait for long.

On the screen appeared a man's hand; the flesh was pulled tightly against the bones; all the knuckles cracked and bleeding, some even looked infected. His nails were yellow and cracked. Dirt collected beneath the beds of his nails, and it almost looked like maybe this ghastly figure hadn’t bathed a day in his life. Then came his eyes, yellowed like his teeth which materialized next before the full figure stood before them on screen. All at once Jay realized he had seen him before; he was the unsettling ticket taker from before. The man grinned wider, eyes narrowing.

He faded from the screen again as a scene opened up to what looked like an old basement, but the quality was so bad Jay couldn't tell. One light swung on a wire hanging from the middle of a beam with a filthy green light bulb illuminating the room a sickly emerald. All the while, the theatre itself grew darker and darker, vanishing until there was nothing but the basement; pulling them in. 

 

 

The Basement 

And The Hanging Man

 

Jay woke to the sound of wood scraping across the ground. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the green lighting, before he could settle on the slender figure across the room from him. Jay watched as they dragged the chair to the center of the room with a thick rope hanging from his shoulder. He unraveled the rope he had and slung it over the rafter above his chair, just a bit away from the green dangling bulb.

The man fastened a collar knot and stuck his head inside. The deafening silence was perturbed by the sound of the chair clattering to the ground from underneath the man’s feet. His body convulsed for a few moments, shaking and twirling around helplessly from the rope. The man’s fingers scrambling at the rope around his neck. As he turned towards him Jay realized the eyes were wide and staring at his, the man’s mouth trying to make a sound. Jay jumped up from his corner of the room and headed toward the man, to stumble immediately sideways. Jay reached an arm out and caught himself on the concrete wall as his vision swayed in front of him again.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to focus on his target destination; the dying man in front of him. The body swayed precariously, the rafter groaning under the pressure of the man’s body weighing it down. Jay willed his eyes straight, fighting the imbalance of his equilibrium as best he could. It was a long moment before he could stand up straight, and an even longer moment before he realized the sounds of the rafter had stopped.

And just like that, Jay could see straight but was anxious to think of what would happen when he opened his eyes again. The hairs on the back of his neck lifted one by one, each strand leaving a tingling sensation in it’s wake. The silence around him was maddening and Jay reluctantly decided to build his resolve. Jay counted to five the slammed his eyes open. Nothing moved but the light bulb on the rafter, swinging just as the body once had.

_ The body that was now gone, along with the rope, from the rafter. _

Jay shuddered, turning slowly towards the stairs, imagining the corpse would somehow manifest itself between him and the only exit from this creepy basement, but the path was clear. He stumbled forward again, unsure of where the body had went and unwilling to find out. He silently rejoiced as he reached the wooden base of the stairs, stepping onto the slightly raised platform and looking back at the swinging bulb.  The green light shifted with the movement of it’s hanging chain, and for a moment Jay was relieved, content to thinking that just maybe he had imagined the whole thing. But the bulb swung back, illuminating the corner where Jay had woke from earlier. This was where the corpse now stood, his eyes pointing directly at Jay. The man let out a terrified yelp, turning his efforts back to moving up the stairs.

He didn’t get far before the dead man grabbed his ankle. Jay kicked and scrambled at the stairs, trying to pull his body up and away from the monster behind him. A sickly laugh floated to his ears, and the corpse clasped around his ankle tighter.

“ _ Why didn’t you save me, Jay? _ ” It asked, yanking him down a few stairs.

Jay hit his head twice on the old wood, but he kept fighting and eventually grabbed onto the staircase. He braced himself and put all his weight into his elbows before forcing one foot back. It collided with the dead man's cheek, knocking him back a few paces. Jay wrenched his ankle from its grasp during the distraction and charged up the stairs. He could hear the creature stumbling towards him, footsteps clamoring loudly below him.

The door was now within his reach and the doorknob cold in his fingers. He ripped the door open and stepped through, motivated by the frustrated groaning of the thing behind him. Jay moved quickly and jumped through the doorway, narrowly missing a ghoulish hand.

 

 

The Landing and the Long Hall

 

Jay scrambled through the door and slammed it shut behind him, wincing at the howl the corpse behind the door let out as he fingers were now trapped between the door frame and the door itself. He stepped back and watched as the finger tried to grasp for him still. The digits fidgeted a long moment before they turned to ash and dissolved into the air. He stared at the door, trying to catch his breath while also bracing himself for that thing in case it appeared again.

After what felt like a fair amount of time, Jay checked ‘Defeat Basement Ghoul’ off of his nonexistent paranormal-activity bucket list and surveyed his surroundings. He had found himself in a long hallway that stretched out before him, with one door on the right wall and two on the left. To his right, just before the door was an end table. An old rotary phone sat in the middle of the table like an antique decoration.

Jay stood quietly in the hall, unsure of what to do. His mind circled back to Leslie. Hopefully wherever she was she was faring better than he was. The thought of her hurt somewhere he couldn't get to made his stomach churn. He needed to get out of this place.

As the thought flowed through his mind, the antique phone beside him began to ring. Jay jumped as the sound pierced the deafening silence of the house, but he didn't question why the phone with no wires was ringing. He didn't think about how it could do more harm than good to answer the phone in a strange house where unknown entities were trying to kill him. Instead he lifted the receiver to his ear and was greeted by a gut wrenching scream. He recognized her voice at once.

“Leslie! Where are you?!” 

“Help me!” She screamed.

Jay’s stomach lurched. His grip on the receiver tightened as he listened to the cries of his beloved. In the distance that malevolent laughter was heard again. The line died and she was gone.

“Baby, where are you?!” He asked to the silence.

He slammed the receiver down and yelled out in frustration. Jay breathed heavily into the silence, wiping tears from his eyes. And then he heard her- Leslie’s screams carried down the hallway in waves, soft at first then gaining volume as they crashed around him.

_ Down the hall! _

Jay took off, feet pounding against the heavily carpeted floors. Dust flew up around him as he ran, proving once again that the house had not been occupied in years. His lungs burned as he inhaled the particles but he didn't stop, keeping his eyes on the picture frame at the and of the hall.

The picture of someone who Jay could recognize but not quite place; long slender nose, a heavily cut jawline and high cheek bones. Medium length hair with gentle curls fell around the man’s face. Piercing eyes stared at him and he felt like the man had invaded his personal space. He also had a tight rope secured around his neck. Jay missed a step as he ran forward, watching the face shift to something ghastly and familiar. It seemed to come to life, gaining dimension as it lifted off the canvas.

“ _ Why didn't you save me, Jay _ ?” The man from the basement asked. 

Jay was no closer to the door than he had been just moments ago. However, the door was now slightly ajar, and he could hear weeping inside. If he could get there just before the hanging man got to him, he'd take Leslie and find their way out. 

“Why didn't you  **save  me** ?!” 

He was out from the waist up. Though the artwork was made of nothing but oils and paint, Jay felt no need to test and see if he could take the spirit on with one fist. He moved faster; chasing the door and the sounds of woe but the hallway seemed to go on forever, and the man swung one leg over the edge of the canvas. Chips of paint and whatever medium was used to create him flaked off onto the floor beneath his spot on the wall. 

Jay was closer now, the door once again within his grasp. He swung it open and practically jumped inside. The hanging man leapt from the portrait on the wall too late, and it colliding into the wood of the door once again. The impact destroyed his physical being however, becoming nothing more than a pile of colorful ashes on the floor.

 

The Room on the First Floor 

And The Crying Woman

Jay stared into the room. All was quiet, save for the pitiful weeping he'd heard in the hallway. Particles of dust flitted in the light of the open window. Moonlight and chilled air poured in from the open window, causing the chiffon curtains to billow softly because of it. Just outside, Jay could see a ladder, and assumed it was a fire escape as the rungs cast an eerie shadow onto the floor.

He turned his eyes from the window to the room again. The furniture in here was covered in  sheets, and those white sheets were covered in dust. Jay couldn't imagine this room had been used for years. It didn't take long for him to find the source of the crying; not ten feet away knelt a woman with her head buried in her hands. The thin slip she wore had once been white, though now it was stained with brown patches of old blood. Her body shook as she wailed again, giving Jay a start.

“My babies!” She cried out.

Jay looked around for the babies she called for, but there were no others in the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Jay witnessed two sheets fall in synchrony, revealing two old fashioned cribs. He looked back to the crying woman who still hadn't noticed his presence and then back to the cribs. Jay's footsteps were silent as he moved quietly towards them. He was both shocked, and somewhat relieved to find them empty.

Jay held the edge of the closest crib as he looked inside. As if the cribs held the secrets if time, Jay felt himself transported to another time. The walls in the room were painted yellow, an oil lantern illuminating the small space. Two babies, twin boys, screamed in tandem. A chill rattled Jay’s spine as their cries were returned by their sobbing mother. He turned to see a man holding her by the neck just before he pitched her across the room. 

Jay stared helplessly as she landed against into the opposite crib, causing the baby inside to scream harder in fear. Jay watched as the attacker spun towards the babies, eyes pooling with hate. He strode quickly towards them but was intercepted by their mother. She grabbed his hands and fell to her knees before him.

“Please, Kiseok, please leave them! They are only babies, they do not know!” She begged, holding his hands against her cheek as she cried.

“Get rid of them! No boys of mine would cry like that, so take them to their real father and him raise his own bastard children. You’re all useless!” The man stormed, pushing away from her. She fell against the same crib again, leaning against it for support. Her husband slammed the door behind him as he left and she was left alone to sob against the wood of the bed.

The frightened infant moved towards his mother, reaching out for her. His tiny fingers slipped through the bars and grasped her shirt in desperation as he screamed for her attention. Like a switch, Jay watched the mother's instinct take hold as she wiped her eyes and calmly stood.

The mother reached out and stroked his cheek lovingly, cooing his name softly. 

“Everything will be fine, little Hyukkie. Mommy will take care of you and Seong-wha.”

She walked to the corner of the room, opening a door Jay had initially assumed was a closet, and began to draw a bath. When she returned, her eyes still sad as she picked up the twin, the one who'd grabbed for her. She kissed his face all over, her tears falling in time with his.

“My boy, I love you.” Her voice broke as she uttered the words. She smoothed the old fashioned sleep gown on his body and carried him to the bathroom.

Jay tried to cover his ears to block the sounds but the splashing resounded in his head as the baby struggled against his mother. The other twin screamed louder, as if he knew what had happened and he knew he was next. Moments later the splashing stopped and the mother moved back into the room, her white slip soaked through as she carried the lifeless body of her son back to his bed. His once pale skin now tinted blue. The other was next, and the mother wept loudly throughout the drowning. Tears streamed down Jay’s face as he stood there, unable to move or block the sounds of struggle and pin. Just like his brother, the mother tucked a soaking corpse into the sheets of his crib before and collapsing in the middle of the floor, her wails louder than before.

When the man returned, Jay had a chance to see his face. His slender nose and striking jawline. It was the man from the portrait. The man from the basement. He took one look at the now dead infants and raged, screaming how he hadn't meant for her to kill them.

“Your guilty conscious got the best of you. What kind of heartless whore kills her own children?” 

Jay tried to look away from them, but his eyes were glued. Her husband grabbed her off the ground roughly, hitting her over and over. She didn't fight, nor try to stop him, only crying in heartache as she stared at the corner where her children laid dead.

_ Then she was quiet. _

Jay raged silently at the horror on the husband’s face. His wife lay but a bloody pulp in his hands. He dropped her, shock reading across his face. The man looked through Jay to the babies again and suddenly Jay understood why he was hanging from the rafters below them.  He was glad he hadn't had the chance to save him, the very thought disgusted him. He stepped  back, taking his hands off the old wood crib. He was back in the darkened room again, and a floorboard creaked from his movement. His eyes snapped up in time to see the ghost of the crying mother do the same. She stared at him from the floor, eyes swollen and face beaten. 

“My babies!” She cried again. “Don't touch them, don't touch my babies!” 

Jay looked down at the  cribs that had been empty moments ago. They were now holding two soaking corpses. Maggots inhabited the wells of their eyes, flies circled them. The stench hit Jay right in the gut and he backed further away, disgusted by the site. 

The woman rushed past him, reaching reflexively to stroke the cheek of one infant. The skin fell apart beneath her touch as she soothed the ever silent corpse. Jay moved towards the window, not wanting to disturb her peace again.

As he approached the window Jay realized that there was no ladder down, only up towards what looked like a patio to the master room. He climbed out and shut the window quietly behind him, silencing the sobs of the woman once again.

And with a heavy heart, Jay ascended the ladder.

 

The Room on the Second Floor 

And The Boys in the Bed

Jay crossed the empty patio to the open doors. He poked his head in, finding the room full of lit candles. Flower petals were strewn about so carefully and Jay felt a little badly about squishing them and he entered the room. He stood  in front of the door for a moment, listening for sounds in the silence.

The longer he stood there, the more odd he felt. It was the same feeling he had in the seat of the theater and in the rooms downstairs; like he was not in control of his body. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't will himself to move from that spot.

As if to further reiterate his lack of control, he felt his head turning slightly to the right to see two men lying together in a bed, more flower petals and candles surrounding them. The air was thick with the smell of the blood that covered their naked bodies and soaked into the sheets. It spread through the fibers of the white sheets like a red flower in bloom.  A man with pale skin, catlike eyes and dark locks leaned against the headboard, humming as he held the other man with perfectly tan skin and messy brown hair tightly against him. Jay gasped when he realized where the blood was coming from; the man who hummed stroked the gaping wound of the neck on the man below him, languidly stroking an erection as he did so.

Jay’s mouth went dry as he watched the man’s long pale fingers caress his own cock so gently. He continued to hum, running his fingers tentatively across the edge of the gash. His partner coughed, spurting more blood from his mouth and the wound as he wheezed for air. A soft grunt interrupted the humming and he came on the wound. Jay was almost certain he had planned that. The pale skinned man grinned ravenously, coating his fingers in the mixture blood and his release. 

Jay scrunched his face as the man moaned when his fingers slipped into the serrated skin. The obnoxious sound made Jay's stomach clench, but not in disgust. He knew it was wrong, but he felt himself hardening in his pants anyway. Again, he tried to turn away but still his feet were stuck to the floor.  The humming man merely chuckled darkly, groaning as his slipped his fingers deeper into the wound. The bodily fluid squelched around the intruding digits. Jay watched as he released his own cock and reached down to the body, peeling back the skin where it'd been severed, giving a view of the clean cut muscle and nerves beneath. Jay wanted to puke.

“Fuck, my angel, you are more lovely now, covered in blood and lying in death than you had been as a tragic beauty in life.” He spoke softly to the corpse.

Jay’s breath caught in his throat. Blood rushed to his ears at the words if they’d been spoken to him. Why couldn't he get away?! He watched the man continue to finger fuck the unconventional hole, and he shivered from the jolt running down his body to his cock. 

As if right thinking on it's own accord, his right hand slipped into his jeans to massage himself. Immediately he felt the pressure that had been building there begin to quell. Jay struggled to keep his cool, willing his mind to be stronger than his body and resist the pleasing sensation.

“I don't think I could ever enjoy the way death looks on someone after I have seen the way it looks on you. How could I ever lay with another like this?” The man cooed again, and Jay couldn't fight the moan no matter how hard he tried.

That caught his attention. The man on the bed smiled, continuing to defile the dead body with his fingers as his eyes probed Jay’s.

“I had thought it'd be like this, but not to this degree. How could I have underestimated your beauty, angel?” The man purred.

Jay groaned again.

“Your body is cold but the blood is still  _ so warm _ .” He punctuated.

Jay felt the orgasm rising inside him, but it had to stop. There was something wrong about getting off to a dead body. He tried harder to fight it off.

“Don't fight it.” The man grinned. “Just let it take you over.”

“No.” Jay grunted out, miraculously pulling his hand from his pants.

The man on the bed scowled, pushing away his beloved. He sat up, and Jay's eyes traveled the expanse of his bare and bloody torso.

“Don't fight the arousal, Jay. Everyone deserves to feel good.” His voice was mock sweet, a sickly smile playing on his face.

Jay struggled again, feeling overwhelmed by the smell of blood and the warmth of the room. Despite the open door letting in chilled air he felt  _ hot _ , engulfed in the flames of sheer arousal.

“Not in this capacity.” Jay managed to get the words out though his jaw was clenched tight. 

The man crawled towards Jay on the bed, blood dripping down his pale skin. The contrast of color taunted Jay, and he found himself nibbling his lip, wanting to lick the crimson trail right off of him. As if he could hear his thoughts, or maybe it was the echoing thunder of Jay’s heart, but the man grinned something evil and purred at him.

“Do it, Jay. Lick me.”

 

Like a cue taking by the Gods themselves, something above them hit the ground. Both men looked up before looking back to each other. Jay watched in silence as the men on the bed faded away, leaving nothing but the smell of blood and cum in their wake. He sighed heavily, wiping his sweating palms on the back of his jeans. 

His arms and legs tingled as if they'd be asleep this whole time. He relished in the control of his extremities, never taking his eyes off the bloom of blood on the sheets. As the feelings of desire faded, he noticed the bloom did too, leaving nothing but white linens in it's wake. Jay sighed in relief, not questioning the simplicity of their disappearance. He was happy he had a moment to not fight for his life or his dignity.

His brain was tired though. All the mental hoops he'd jumped through just to fight the sick lust that dreadful man had imposed on him, like the personification of desire itself. After all the haunted rooms in this house he ventured to, this one had left Jay feeling completely drained.

The thump sounded again, only this time shaking the ceiling. He looked up, and his eyes focused on a string hanging from just in front of the closet. Though he was tired, he was almost certain he was able to conquer anything and made his way across the room pulled it. A set of stairs came down to the floor. Jay heaved a heavy sigh and started up them.

 

 

The Attic 

As he climbed the stairs, Jay wondered if it was worth it; if there was any way he'd get out of this house. Every door, window and staircase seemed to lead to another horror and further away from his escape. Jay pondered whether he'd die here too, like all the others had, and if the attic would be the place he'd claim for his own.

His feet moved up the stairs heavily, regret weighing down every step; but unlike the endless hallway, he reached the top in no time. His head popped out the hole in the floor to reveal the almost empty attic. Dust powdered the air just as it had in the rest of the house. Jay's eyes fell onto the body in the middle of the room.

Standing in the center was Leslie.

Despite the fact that he'd met death face to face on several accounts did nothing to quell the childish excitement in his tone as he screamed her name. Jay pulled  the rest of his body into the opening and moved quickly towards her in the darkness. The moonlight highlighted her growing smile the cracks in the roof.

She opened her arms wide as if preparing to hug him. He noticed then the cracks on her knuckles, her skin dry and bleeding. Her eyes were bloodshot, and yellowed like she was ill she hadn't slept in days.

And her teeth were aged and unkempt.

Jay couldn't move away fast enough as the realization set in. He crashed into her, and looked up into those evil eyes. Jay screamed as the arms of the ticket taker closed around him.

“JAY!” Leslie’s hushed whisper pulled him upright. He was sweating, his shirt soaked and his forehead dripping. He looked around the theater anxiously, realizing where he was. A few people around him shot daggers towards their direction. 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

Relief swept over him as he nodded quickly, wiping his face. In the same moment, the lights went up. Everyone around them began to pack up and leave, but Jay was fighting the numbness in his feet. It wasn't until the credits ended did  Leslie coaxed him from the theater. His eyes darted around as they left their seats, just waiting for something to jump out at him.

Upon exiting the theater, Jay’s eyes landed on the creepy man from his dreams. He was holding open the door, broom and dustpan in hand. Leslie thanked the ticket taker as he wished them a good night. Jay was sure the man’s smile darkened as his eyes landed on Jay’s.

“Hope you enjoyed the show.” He cackled. Leslie looked at Jay uneasily and grasped his hand tightly as they moved away from him without a backwards glance.

Jay could hear the man’s laughter all the way to his car.

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> OMGGGGGGGGG  
> You made it this far! How do you feel? Go eat something delicious and calm your nerves. Listen to something very happy to cheer you up before bed.  
> Thank you for sticking through and reading til the end. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
